Back from the Dead for my Girlfriend
by Half-bloodAuror
Summary: This will be a set of one-shots about Foxxay. They will probably all contain smut unless otherwise asked or mentioned. Feel free to send me any prompts you want done. Look inside for summary of each one-shot. I know the title is kind of painful, but it rhymes.
1. Greenhouse Fun

**This is totally smutty. It's the first time I've ever written anything like this so please be nice. I'd love reviews. Or prompts. They'd be great too. So summary: Misty and Delia are working in the greenhouse until Misty decides she doesn't want to do that anymore. **

Misty and Cordelia were working on some new concoctions in the greenhouse, while Stevie played in the background. Or at least, that's what they were supposed to be doing.

"Delia, I don't wanna do this anymore. I'm hungry," Misty complained.

Cordelia didn't look up from the plants in front of her. "Then, go in the house and make a sandwich or something, Mist."

Misty snuck up behind Cordelia and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist. "But, Delia," Misty whined. "That's not what I'm hungry for." She raised an arm and pushed Cordelia's hair off the nape of her neck. She pressed soft kisses there.

"Misty, what if one of the girls comes looking for us?" Cordelia's protest ended with a moan.

"Who cares?" Misty offered as an answer. She kept kissing Delia's neck as she hummed along with the Stevie Nicks song playing.

Cordelia set the items in her hand down on the counter and turned in her girlfriend's arms. She captured her lips in a passionate kiss. One hand cupped Misty's cheek while the other slid down her back to grab her butt. Misty moaned into their kiss.

Spinning them, Delia pressed Misty's back into the table causing Misty to moan even more. Delia made a move to shove the, until recently, important plant research off the counter. Misty suddenly pulled out of the kiss and grabbed Delia's wrist. "Don't do that! You'll hurt the plants! Come on, let's head inside," Misty shrieked before dragging Cordelia out of the greenhouse towards the kitchen.

Delia resisted the urge to laugh at her girlfriend. She went with her willingly. Cordelia pressed Misty's back against the kitchen door. They could hear laughter of the new, young witches on the other side of the door. "We can't go in there right now," Misty noted. Delia's hand wandered down to the bottom of Misty's skirt. Delia pushed the skirt up slightly. Misty's hands found a perch on the Supreme's shoulder and pushed lightly. "That don't mean I wanna screw you against this door," Misty laughed.

Cordelia started to laugh as well. Soon, they were both giggling uncontrollably and trying to stifle it as to not attract any unwanted attention. "Okay, here's the plan. We're going to walk calmly through the kitchen and head straight for our bedroom," Delia said. Misty just nodded in response.

Misty stepped to the side and Cordelia opened the door slowly. Misty grabbed Cordelia's right hand in her left and laced their fingers together. Zoe was in the kitchen teaching a lesson on something. Neither of the women stopped to see what. Zoe noticed the women and set the students to practice what she had just taught them. "Hey," Zoe called to Cordelia and Misty. "What are you guys up to?"

Without thinking, Misty sex-addled brain immediately responded, "I'm goin' upstairs to screw her brains out." All chatter immediately ceased in the small room. Cordelia's face was burning with a deep blush. Misty didn't seem to know what she said was inappropriate because she just squeezed Delia's hand and dragged her towards the stairs.

Once out of sight of the other girls, Delia grabbed Misty's waist and pulled her close. Misty into Cordelia's eyes confused. "What're you doin'? This ain't anymore private than the other side of the kitchen door," Misty stated. "Misty, you can't say things like that in front of the girls," Cordelia hissed quietly. "Like what?" Misty asked. She was genuinely confused. Cordelia sighed and rested her forehead against the younger witch's forehead. "Like what you said in the kitchen. It isn't appropriate." "Why? Those girls know what sex is, don't they?" Misty asked with her brows knitted. "Of course they do, but that doesn't mean they need to know about _our _sex lives, do they?" Cordelia countered. Misty's mouth formed an O as she realized what Delia was saying. "'m sorry, Delia. I didn't realize." Misty apologized. Cordelia laughed. "I know you didn't, Mist." She grabbed Misty's face in her hands and kissed her firmly. "Come on let's go upstairs." Misty nodded eagerly and let her girlfriend lead her up the stairs.

Giggling quietly again, the two aroused women scampered up the stairs two at a time. Delia stumbled on one of the steps and fell down with Misty landing on top of her. Delia cried out in surprise. Misty quickly straddled Cordelia's lap while she sat on one of the steps. She leaned forward and kissed her Supreme deeply. Delia's hands immediately went to Misty's hips. "We haven't even made it into our room yet," Delia mumbled against the swamp witch's lips. "Don't care," Misty mumbled back.

"Good heavens," a high-pitched voice exclaimed. Both women looked up to see the Myrtle Snow standing at the top of the stairs holding the railing. This time it was Misty that started to blush. "We're sorry. We sorta fell down and….got…carried away," Misty said standing from Delia's lap. She offered Cordelia a hand. Cordelia took it and laced their fingers together as Misty helped her stand up. They were standing to the left of the stairwell as Myrtle came down the right side. "We were just headed upstairs," Cordelia explained knowing Myrtle knew what was going on between them. "I see. Well, I suppose I'll see you at supper then. Have a good time," Myrtle said as she continued down the stairs.

The women looked at each other before bolting up the rest of the stairs. At the top of the stairs Misty grabbed Cordelia's waist and kissed her while simultaneously forcing her to walk backwards towards their shared room. Delia was lost in the kiss when her back suddenly hit the door. "Mmm, Misty, let me open the door. Then, we can get to much better things," Cordelia whined. "Why? Don't you like kissin' me, Delia?" Misty laughed into her girlfriend's mouth, but didn't relent with her kisses. "You know that isn't it. I just love the other things your mouth can do," Cordelia clarified. Misty stopped her kisses to look Cordelia in the eyes her mouth hanging open. Delia never talked like that.

Cordelia took the opportunity to twist the doorknob and step inside their room. Misty's eyes widened when the door swing open, and she started to fall forward. Cordelia quickly slung her arm around Misty's waist to keep her from falling to the floor. Delia giggled as Misty tried to find her footing. Dropping her arm from Misty, Cordelia took a step towards the door to shut it quietly. The others in the house didn't need to be alerted to what was about to happen in this room.

By the time Cordelia had turned around, misty was already laying on their bed half-naked. Delia throws her arms up and frowns at Misty. Misty propped herself up on her elbows. "What?" she asked. Delia motioned to Misty's appearance. "Why did you do that? It was my job." Delia pouted. Misty laughed responded, "I could put 'em back on, but that seems counterproductive." Delia stayed in the same position and pouted some more. "Look, Dee, if you don't get over here soon I'm just gonna half ta finish this myself. Then, you won't get ta take nothing offa me, and neither of us wants that," Misty pleaded with Delia's physical state.

Delia shot one for glare at the swamp witch before bounding over to her and leaping on the bed. Misty giggled as she bounced slightly. She rolled towards Delia and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Hey, Dee?" Misty implored. Cordelia looked at the beautiful woman beside her. Misty's hair was all over her face. Delia pushed a few errant strands back into place and cupped the woman's face. "Yes, Misty?" Cordelia answered. Misty looked deep into Cordelia's eyes. "I love you so much" Misty whispered. Cordelia smiled at the younger woman. "I love you too," Cordelia replied before kissing Misty soundly.

As the kiss deepened, Misty's hands began to wander to the waistband of Delia's skirt. Delia immediately lifted her hips in response. Misty slid the skirt off Delia's body. Delia's hands went to the buttons on her blouse. When all the buttons were undone, Misty pushed the delicate fabric of the blouse off her lover's shoulders. Loving the newly exposed skin, Misty kissed down Cordelia's neck until she got to her collarbones where she stopped for a few minutes to suck at the skin. Her ringed hand came up to cup Delia's left breast. Delia moaned in delight. She slid her hand down the swamp witch's back to the clasp of her bra. She unhooked it quickly and rolled them over so Misty was under her.

She threw Misty's simple bra to the side and moved her face towards the flawless skin in front of her. Leaning down, Delia took one of Misty's pert nipples into her mouth and sucked. Misty voice erupted into a breathy moan. Her nails scratched down Delia's back. Her hips started to move against the older witch's hips. After fumbling slightly with the clasp, Misty successfully unhooked Delia's lacy bra. She practically ripped off her lover. Delia was momentarily distracted by the change in temperature to her upper body, and Misty took this opportunity to palm the woman's breasts and roll them over again, leaving Cordelia just the slightest bit disoriented.

Cordelia gasped as she felt Misty slide down her body. Misty settled herself on her stomach between the Supreme's legs. She then looked up and locked eyes with Delia, whose breath was starting to come in pants. Sliding her thumbs into the edge of Delia's panties, Misty pulled them slowly down Delia's legs, wanting to slightly prolong her lover's torture. "Mist, please," Delia started to beg. Misty smiled. Keeping her eyes locked on Cordelia's newly matching ones, Misty let her tongue slip out and lick Cordelia's slit from top to bottom and back again. Delia was already so wet from their previous foreplay throughout the house that this was almost too much for her. Delia laid her head back against the pillows and bucked her hips up at Misty's face.

After her lovely Supreme lost eye contact with her, Misty fully focused on the woman's most sensitive area right in front of her. Misty pulled the woman's clit into her mouth and sucked lightly. She heard Delia moan loudly and smiled in satisfaction, her own plain cotton panties becoming even more wet with her own juices. Suddenly, Misty decided it would be her mission to bring Delia to one of the best orgasms she'd ever had. Misty slid two ringed fingers inside and pumped hard and fast, hitting Delia's g-spot every time, while sucking and biting her clit. "Oh, God…" Misty heard Delia practically yell. As Delia rode out her waves of pleasure, Misty kept pumping and sucking to prolong the experience.

Delia had probably the longest orgasm of her entire life right here. It took all she had to just grab Misty's arms and pull her up to kiss her. Misty opened her mouth to say something, but Delia put one slim finger against her lips. She panted a few moments before having enough breath to say what she wanted to. "Wow…just wow," was all Delia could get out. Misty grinned and kissed the corner of Cordelia's mouth.

Wrapping her arms around Delia, Misty laid her head on Delia's shoulder. "I know that wore you out, babe." She felt Delia nod and shifted slightly to look at her. Cordelia's entire body was ready to sleep. "Yuh can pay me back later, darlin'." Misty slid out of bed as Cordelia drifted to sleep. "I'll take care a the girls for the next hour or so. Yuh can sleep," Misty stated as she slipped her clothes back on. She kissed Cordelia's cheek quickly before sneaking from the room to see what everyone else was up to.


	2. Stairs are supposed to be easy

**Okay, here's chapter 2. It isn't very good, but I tried. Reviews are fantastic. Summary: Cordelia loves Misty's ass. **

**Cordelia's POV**

Walking up the stairs is usually quite an easy task. That is if your beautiful girlfriend isn't walking in front of you swaying her hips the way that gets you wild. 'Damn, girl,' I thought. 'Those skirts look so good on you.' I couldn't help it. Misty had just gotten back from her rendezvous at her previous home in the swamp. She'd been gone for days and I'd missed her terribly.

At this point, I missed a step…again. I stumbled and almost knocked my girlfriend down in the process. Misty stuck her arms out to catch me. "Delia, are you okay? You sure you haven't lost your eye sight again or sumthin'?" Misty asked in a light tone. I just grinned in response. "No, Mist, I'm alright. Just a little distracted." '_By your amazing ass,'_ I add in my head. "Okay," she muttered. She was eyeing me suspiciously. "Come on, Mist, let's put your stuff upstairs so we can join the others lounging outside," I urge her, knowing how much she likes to be outside. Misty nodded, a huge smile coming to take place on her face as she rushed up the rest of the stairs to put her stuff in our room. I laugh as I follow her.

As I walk into our room, I see Misty leaning over to grab something she must have dropped on the floor. I actually have to bite my lip to suppress a groan. I dropped her suitcase on the floor right where I was standing. She swung around at the sound. Not missing a beat, Misty grabbed my hand and practically dragged me down the stairs to the lawn with the other girls.

The front door slammed shut behind us. There were a number of girls lounging outside in the nice warm weather. Zoe, Queenie, and a few other girls were running around, completely unprofessionally I might add, playing tag. "Zoe!" Misty yelled across the yard. The girls stopped playing a second to look at the swamp witch. "Hey, Misty, you're back!" Zoe yelled back. Misty gripped my hand tight before bolting across the yard. "Misty, what are you doing?" I questioned when Misty stopped running. "I wanna play tag, Delia. Please?" Misty looked at me with the best pleading look she could muster. I rolled my eyes with a smile on my lips. I could never deny her. "Fine, let's play." Misty let out a scream in delight and shoved me lightly. "You're it," she stated before sprinting away from me. I couldn't help but let out a giggle.

There were some of the newer witches next to me and Zoe, waiting to see what my next move was. "Watch this," I whispered to them. "But don't try it. You could get seriously hurt." With that, I disappeared from in front of them and stood directly in front of Misty. I grabbed her shoulders and kissed her while she squealed in my mouth. "Tag, you're it. No tag backs," I said. I could hear the girls around clapping. Misty turned on her heel. She ran towards Zoe and the group of girls. I bit my lip again as my eyes drifted down to her ass again; it was just so fine. I shook my head and laughed as Misty poked a girl's shoulder. It was so funny to watch; all the people around her left leaving her standing alone in a patch of grass with a grin on her face. I was too busy watching the girl to notice Misty running towards me again.

As soon as she got close enough, Misty jumped off the ground and into me. I wasn't expecting it. Luckily, I got my arms around her in time for me to catch her and not be knocked on the ground. Misty immediately wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed her forcefully. "I missed you, Dee," she mumbled. I kissed her on the nose lightly. "I missed you too, Mist, but this isn't appropriate for out here," I whispered back. Misty dropped her legs from my waist and nodded her understanding.

Suddenly, Queenie popped out from behind a tree and tagged me. Misty laughed and ran away from me. A few of the other girls were tagged before Misty ended up running beside me towards the backyard. Misty grabbed my arm and dragged me toward a few bushes so we could hide.

We giggled quietly as we sat in the dirt behind the bushes. "This is ridiculous," I whispered. Misty didn't respond; she just kept staring at me. "Mist? Are you okay?" I asked concerned. Before I knew what hit me, Misty pushed me into the dirt and kissed me soundly. When I pulled back for air, Misty looked at me with a mischievous grin. I raised my eyebrows in question. "I saw you starin' at my butt," Misty leaned down and whispered in my ear. I slid my hands down her back to her butt. "It's just so darn cute," I whisper back as I squeeze it. Misty muffled a moan in my neck and bit lightly. She started to move her hips against mine. "Misty, we can't do this out here. Someone will definitely hear us," I whispered.

Misty sat up and pouted playfully. I sat up too and almost knocked Misty off my lap. I slid Misty off my lap gently and stood. I offered her a hand. "Come on, babe, let's go inside," I stated. Misty took my hand and nodded slowly. We walked hand in hand to the front door and walked in. I'm sure people saw us, but no one asked us where we were headed. Probably because the last time this happened Misty blurted out exactly what we were planning on doing.

As soon as we were out of sight of everyone else, we bolted up to our room. I hadn't even made it into the room before Misty pushed me against the door and drove her mouth into mine. "Mmm, Mist," I groaned into her mouth. I immediately slide my hands down her back and under her skirt to her butt. It was Misty's turn to moan. "I've wanted to feel this all day," I whisper in her ear.

Misty steps out of my embrace and whips her dress over her head. I undress myself just as quickly. I look Misty up and down and smile at her. She normally wears her plain cotton underwear, but today she's wearing the lacy ones I bought her a few months ago for her birthday. I usually think she looks hot in anything she wears, but this makes her look especially sexy. She sauntered backwards toward the bed. "I knew you'd look good in those," I muttered as I walked toward her. Misty sat on the bed and responded, "I didn't wan' 'em ta go ta waste and I knew you'd miss me." I pushed Misty back to lie on the pillows before I whispered in her ear, "Did you?"

Before I gave her time to respond, I pushed my hand inside her panties and cupped her mound. I could feel her juices leaking out onto my hand. "Oh, baby, you're so wet for me," I said. Misty just nodded and bit her lip. I removed my hand from inside her panties and pulled them completely off. I ran my hands up her legs starting at her ankles. Bypassing her core, my hands continued their journey until they settled fully on her breasts. Misty moaned loudly. "Delia, please," she moaned.

I loved teasing Misty, but today wasn't the day for that. I slowly entered her with three fingers and kissed down her neck. I moved my fingers in and out at a slow pace. "Faster," Misty panted. I obliged. It wasn't long before she climaxed and I smiled in satisfaction. I moved and lay beside her as she came down from her high. "Delia, that was—" Misty was interrupted before she had a chance to finish.

There was a loud knock at the door. "Miss Cordelia, are you in there?" I rolled my eyes. Of course one of the girls needed me right now. "Yes, Ann. What can I do for you?" I replied through the door. No way in hell was she coming in here right now. "I need your help with a potion," the girl replied shyly. I nodded my head slowly. "I'll be out in just a moment. I'll meet you in the greenhouse," I said.

I turned to look at Misty. She was already out of bed with most of her clothes on. I dressed just as quickly. Misty walked up behind me and hugged me. "Come on, let's get a move on," Misty said. We laced our fingers together and walked out of the room. We went separate ways at the bottom of the stairs, but not before sharing one last kiss.


	3. Aches and Aches

**Sorry this took so long. I find it surprisingly hard to write smut. I'm getting better at it though, aren't I? Well, anyway, summary: Cordelia has a headache and Misty fixes it for her, but not without leaving Delia with a serious side effect. **

Cordelia started the day with a slight ache in her frontal lobe. She figured it would go away soon enough. However, now she sat in the dining room at lunch time, clutching her head from the searing pain emanating from it. She felt a presence behind her and actually sighed aloud in relief. Misty's arms slipped around the Supreme. She rested her cheek against Delia's smooth cloned hair. "What's wrong, Delia?" Misty asked softly. Delia held Misty's arms close to her body. "I just have a bad headache," Cordelia explained.

Misty turned her head and pressed a kiss to the top of Delia's head. "I can fix that," Misty smiled. Delia looked at her girlfriend skeptically. "You can?" Delia asked. Misty just smiled and pulled Delia out of her chair. Misty led Cordelia towards the greenhouse. "What are we doing here, Mist?" Delia questioned. Misty didn't answer; she pointed to one of the stools in front of one of the working tables. Misty disappeared behind the plants. Cordelia shrugged and sat down willingly. 'At least it's quiet out here,' she thought.

Cordelia saw Misty reappear in her peripheral vision. When she turned toward her, Delia noticed Misty was carrying a small vial in her hand. "What's that, Mist?" Delia asked. "It'll make your headache go 'way," Misty answered. Cordelia took the vial from her and responded, "Where did you learn to make this?" she asked before downing it. "Ya learn ta make all kinds a things when ya live alone in the swamp for so long. I used ta get killer headaches when a bunch a 'em hunters would come 'round ta kill the gators." Misty explained. "Mmm," Delia nodded as she swallowed the thick liquid.

Her head began to feel better almost instantly. "Wow, Mist, this works wonders," Delia said. Misty only smiled and kissed her girlfriend. "Come on. We have classes ta teach," Misty said against Cordelia's lips. With that, Misty pulled away and ran from the greenhouse. Cordelia laughed and followed after her.

The rest of the day, Delia's head was relieved of its ache, but another part of her started to ache. She tried to ignore it as long as she could, but the ache between her legs became unbearable. She dismissed the class she had. 'Well, this is completely ridiculous. I feel like a horny teenager,' Delia thought. 'What did Misty put in that potion of hers?'

Cordelia only masturbated when she had to. Since she and Misty had started having sex, she hadn't had to do it in a long time. Luckily, Cordelia didn't have any other girls to teach today. She headed to the master bathroom connected to her and Misty's bedroom.

She turned on the taps on and stripped until she was completely naked. Cordelia pulled her hair up into a bun on top of her head. She admired herself in the mirror. 'Being the Supreme isn't all bad. I look pretty good,' Delia thought. **(A.N. We all know she's gorgeous, but I feel like Cordelia's too modest to say that.) **When steam licked the edges of the mirror, Delia turned to get into the tub. It was mostly full by now. As she sank below the water, her muscles began to relax, although the pounding between her legs hadn't subsided at all. If anything, it got worse. Cordelia's thoughts drifted to Misty. The thoughts started out innocent, but quickly morphed into something else. Cordelia thought about how it felt to have her girlfriend laying on top of her; one hand trapped between their bodies. Misty did this thing that drove Cordelia crazy every time. Delia had yet to figure out exactly how she did it. "Now is as good as any time," Delia said aloud and shrugged.

She closed her eyes and rested her head against the rim of the tub as her left hand traveled down her body to her well-trimmed curls. She tried to visualize in her mind's eye the way Misty's hand worked and mimicked it with her hand. Suddenly, Cordelia groaned in frustration. 'This isn't right,' she thought. 'This isn't how Misty does it.'

Forgoing trying to copy Misty's technique, Cordelia just shoved two fingers inside her tight channel. She moaned in satisfaction. Earlier, she had been too focused on getting the technique right to realize just how aroused she really was. Cordelia set her hand to a fast pace. She brought her other one up to fondle her breasts. Curling her fingers, she brought herself closer and closer to climax.

Misty wandered through the upstairs hall, wondering where Cordelia had gone. Misty walked into their shared bedroom, still searching for her missing girlfriend. She heard a quiet splash from the bathroom. 'She's probably takin' a bath to help her relax,' Misty thought as she quietly crept toward the door. It creaked slightly as it opened; Misty peeked her head through the door. Misty gasped when she realized what Cordelia was doing in the bathtub.

Cordelia heard the door creak open, but she was too far gone to care. Her one hand pinched her nipples while the other was buried deep inside her tight, wet tunnel. It was the gasp that made Cordelia's eyes fly open. Her eyes locked on Misty's. Cordelia's lower hand kept moving, while Misty slowly walked over to the tub. "Hey, Delia whatcha doin'?" Misty whispered into Delia's ear as she knelt down next to the tub. She dropped her shawl onto the floor and slid one slim arm into the water to join Delia's left arm. Misty pressed her thumb to Delia's clit and slid a ringed finger into her along with Delia's two fingers. Cordelia moaned loudly.

It wasn't long before Misty felt Delia spasm around her finger. Misty pulled her arm out of the water and crossed her arms on the rim of the tub. Cordelia locked eyes with Misty and they both gave each other bright smiles. Cordelia took a few deep breaths to calm her get her breath back to normal. "Misty Day… what the fuck…did you put in that potion?" Cordelia glared slightly at her girlfriend. Misty barked out a laugh. "One a the side effects is bein' really horny," Misty responded.

Cordelia just glared at Misty. "Get. The. Fuck. Into. This. Tub." Cordelia's arms flew out of the tub and tugged at the buttons on Misty's dress. It took mere seconds before Misty was sliding into the tub. Misty straddled Cordelia in the big tub. Misty didn't even have time to settle into the hot water before Cordelia fused her mouth to Misty's. The swamp witch squealed into Delia's mouth.

As soon as the kiss started, it turned extremely passionate. Misty moved her kisses down Cordelia's neck. She let one of her hands drift through the water and glide up and down Cordelia's thigh. Her hips bucked at the touch; she was still sensitive from her first orgasm. Cordelia's hands became occupied with cupping and squeezing Misty's breasts. Misty sighed into Cordelia's neck.

In retaliation, Misty circled her finger around Delia's clit. Cordelia bit her lip to keep from moaning. Misty moved to sit down on Delia's thighs. Anticipating this from Misty, Cordelia moved her hands; one took perch under Misty's butt and the other settled between her legs, cupping her sex. "Oh, God," Misty moaned. "Actually, it's Supreme," Delia whispered in Misty's ear.

Cordelia let her fingers slip through and around Misty's lower lips. Her fingers circled and rubbed Misty's engorged clit. Gasping for breath, but still wanting to do something with her hands, Misty pushed fingers into Delia's still sensitive sex. She felt the muscles clench around her fingers. Cordelia did the same to Misty.

Water splashed around in the tub, as each woman thrust her fingers into the other woman's channel. Delia climaxed first with Misty following close behind. They leaned against each other as they both came down from their highs. Misty rested her forehead against Cordelia's. Misty shivered slightly. "Let's get outta here. The water's gettin' cold," Misty said. She stepped out of the tub and held her hand out to help Cordelia out. Cordelia stood on shaky legs, but none the less gathered two towels for them to dry off with.

When Cordelia started to reach for the discarded clothes, Misty lightly grabbed her wrist. "What are you doing?" Cordelia looked questioningly into Misty's eyes. "Neither a us has any more classes today. How 'bout we stay in bed for a while?" Misty suggested as she started to lead Cordelia there. Cordelia nodded her approval. "I like the sound of that."


End file.
